


I Thought You Were My Friend

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and Ennoshita talk about their ideal futures, and things get a little out of hand.</p>
<p>written for SASO 16</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Thought You Were My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt: "Maybe it's April. Maybe I die - skydiving explosion, pbbbt - and then you go marry April. Mmm, it makes me sad, but if she's gonna be with somebody, I'd like it to be you."
> 
> "Strange...but sweet."
> 
> "Only I didn't really die, I was fakin' it. And I come back. I spy on ya. From my red Corvette. I'm planning to kick your ass, but I see how happy you make her and I have to walk away. I have to. And I do. Slowly. In a rainstorm."
> 
> "Okay, this isn't really...in the spirit of what we're trying to -"
> 
> "But as time goes by, it eats away at me. You're out livin' it up, with my wife. And I'm alone. In a cave. Training."
> 
> "Anyone else wanna chime in?"
> 
> "I thought you were my friend. I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!"

It was a pleasantly warm afternoon. Tanaka, Noya, Asahi, and Ennoshita sat on a bench by the convenience store, the rest of the team having gone their separate ways. Noya was finishing off his third popsicle when Tanaka asked “Do you guys ever think about the future?”

“Yes,” Ennoshita said. Asahi groaned.

“All the time.”

“Eh,” was Noya’s eloquent response.

“What’s your dream future?” Tanaka asked. “Like, no limits. Anything is possible. What do you want?”

“World-famous director,” said Ennoshita promptly, to no one’s surprise. Asahi hummed and thought.

“I’d like to get married. I don’t know how possible that is, or what job I’d like to have, but I’d like to have a home, and to have someone to come home to.”

“Weak,” declared Noya, poking Asahi in the side. “No limits, and you choose a normal life?”

“It’s _my_ dream future,” responded Asahi defensively.

“’s a good one,” Tanaka said, the closet romantic. Asahi smiled faintly at him. “What about you, Noya?”

“Easy! I want to be the world’s best libero!” Noya thrust his fists in the air and stuck his legs straight out. “Take the national team all the way to the top!”

“You’re already the world’s best libero,” Tanaka declared.

“Ryuu!” Noya pulled Tanaka down and gave him a sticky kiss on the cheek. Tanaka blushed and beamed as Asahi and Ennoshita politely looked elsewhere. “What about you, Ryuu?” Tanaka scratched the back of his head.

“I dunno, it’s kind of ridiculous.”

“No limits,” Noya reminded him.

“I’d kind of like to be a superhero? You know, save the world and all that?” Ennoshita snorted and Tanaka looked away. “I know, it’s ridiculous.”

“It’s very you,” Ennoshita said. “No limits, and you want to look flashy and help people.”

“Ryuu, you would be the coolest superhero ever,” Noya gushed, his eyes sparkling.

“Yeah?” Tanaka perked up. “I could fight aliens, and robots, and…and…rogue volleyball players, and save the city and protect my awesome world-class libero boyfriend from evildoers!”

“Sounds fun,” Asahi said, in a tone of voice that clearly indicated he thought life as a superhero would be way too stressful for him.

“Yeah, but what if, like, one day…I died. In a battle with a supervillain or something?” Tanaka said, leaning forward and furrowing his brow. Noya and Asahi watched him, eyes wide (Noya with fascination, Asahi with shock at the turn this had taken). Ennoshita stared into the middle distance as he realized that Tanaka’s imagination was about to get out of control. “I save the world, but I die. And Asahi, you comfort Noya afterward, and you two get married. It would be sad, right, but you’d be good to him, so I’d be cool with it.” Noya leaned into Tanaka and grabbed Asahi’s arm. Asahi looked uncomfortable.

“Um, thanks? That’s…sweet?”

“Except that I didn’t really die,” Tanaka continued, his voice intense now. Noya gasped, thoroughly invested. “It looked like I was dead, but I was in a coma or something. So I come back, and you two are married now, and I watch you. I want to kick Asahi’s ass a little,” Asahi flinched, “but I can also see how happy you two are together. And that’s all I really want, so I walk away. Sadly. In the rain.”

“Ryuu,” Noya breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. Asahi coughed. Ennoshita grabbed his bag.

“But after a while I get pissed, you know?” Tanaka continued. “I mean, I nearly _died_ , saving the _world_ , and Asahi marries _my_ boyfriend? So I start planning my revenge.”

“I’m out,” Ennoshita said, standing up and walking away. Asahi shot a pleading look at his back, but Noya still had a firm grip on his arm and he was stuck on the bench.

“How _could_ you, Asahi?” Tanaka cried, turning to him with tears in his eyes. “I thought you were my friend!”

“Yeah, Asahi, how _could_ you?” Noya asked, similarly moved. Asahi’s lip trembled.

“No, it wasn’t like…I didn’t…I’m sorry!” he wailed.

The sight of Asahi nearly in tears jolted Tanaka and Noya out of their shared daydream.

“Ah, shit Asahi, don’t mind,” Tanaka said, patting Asahi on the shoulder. “I just got too into it, you know?”

“Calm down, you big baby,” Noya said, squeezing his arm and letting go. “It wasn’t real.” As if he hadn’t been just as involved ten seconds before.

“I know, I know,” Asahi sighed, and took a deep breath. He smiled, a little shakily. “I guess we all got a little caught up in Tanaka’s dream.” Tanaka nodded.

“It's probably a good thing I’m probably not going to be a superhero then.” He leaned back on the bench and Noya grabbed his hand.

“You totally would be the coolest superhero ever, though,” Noya said. Tanaka beamed.

“Thanks, Noya.”


End file.
